


Hold On There's No Time for Giving Up

by 00qverlord



Series: 1 AM Pepsi induced writing extravaganzas. [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Non-Stop (2014)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Airplane highjacking, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mostly Fluff, actually I don't want to know, communication is not the issue, why is there a tag for airplane sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00qverlord/pseuds/00qverlord
Summary: Kyle is in a plane crash, and James is on his way to Iceland, no matter what Fisk says, damnit.-An AU in which Kyle Rice is Kyle Wesley cause I thought the actors looked similar-





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Non-Stop, and I realized how much Jason Butler Harner looked like Toby Leonard Moore in that movie. Maybe it's just my poor eyesight, but nbd. It was still a lot of fun to write. Finished at Ass O'clock, so as soon as I upload this, I'm going straight to bed.  
> Non-Stop is a wonderful movie with Jason Butler Harner and Liam Neeson in it, if you haven't seen it you should totally go watch it. You don't necessarily have to have seen the movie to understand this, but it is nice.  
> Also, timing is relative from Toronto to Iceland, because I have flown from Toronto to Iceland to Finland before. 5 hours to Reykjavik, and then another 2 hours from Helsinki. New York isn't that far from Toronto at all, but again it is relative.  
> Hope you enjoy!

     James Wesley heard about the supposed plane highjacking over the news the second it was happening. James' brother Kyle didn't decide to take the same path as James did, as understandable as that was since James worked for Fisk, Kyle wanted to become a pilot. The first time they had ridden a plane was on their journey to the United States, and Kyle was ecstatic. He had his heart dead set on being a pilot, and nothing was going to change his mind, not in a million years. The London boys both had trouble settling into the atmosphere of New York. It was dirtier and louder, and everything was at least twice as big. Money had never been an issue at all. Their late parents had left quite the sum of money in the boys' name, so James sent Kyle to some fancy pilot school he didn't know the name of, and James made himself useful in other ways.  
     The newscaster was a dick. Most of them were. They didn't have all the facts and jumped to conclusions they didn't have. The fact that they were accusing Bill Marks of a crime he couldn't possibly commit was proof of that. He had met the man himself and while he had gone through a rough patch in his life, James knew that Bill's soul was good.  
     His phone buzzed in his pocket, and while the car ride was silent, Francis slid the divider closed as he heard James take out his phone. The name simply read Kyle, no last name, if anyone got their meaty little hands on his phone they would have a harder time tracking down his brother. He picked up immediately, having been kept up on the news.  
     "Kyle, are you alright?" James wasn't one for emotion at all, but he'd be damned if his brother got hurt. Kyle's words jarred the brunet,  
     "I'm on the plane. There's a bomb, we're flanked by fighters. Bill's trying to track down the man who's doing it. Captain and some other people are dead, I'm in control of the plane."  
     James felt his blood freeze over. There was a very low outcome of this ending well at all. The lack of "I'm safe" had James truly worried. It meant he couldn't promise that. It was often the first words either of the two said to each other, but Kyle couldn't say it because it could very well not be true.  
     "Ok, Kyle, I'm glad to hear your voice. What do you need to do?" James was the logical side of the two, and he could hear the layer of panic underneath the controlled calm that many others couldn't see past.  
     If they could work this out logically, they might have a chance, "we have to enact the bomb protocol, but the fighters aren't letting me go down to 8000 feet."  
     "Ok, give me a second." James leaned over to Francis, who slid the glass open, "call Gao and tell her we'll be late, a representative will be by to see her later. Go to the airport." Francis nodded and closed the glass again. He might have been curious, but James knew the blond wouldn't question him. He put the phone back to his ear,  
     "Kyle, how far are you from the nearest airport?"  
     "A couple of minutes." Iceland, then. It was better than the atlantic ocean, at least.  
     "Head for the Iceland airport like they told you, but at exactly 1 minute and 26 seconds, I want you to screw it and dive. Get as many people alive and off that plane as you can."  
     Kyle took a deep breath over the line, "Ok. 1:26, got it. I can do that."  
     "I'm going to call my boss and then come pick you up at the airport, alright."  
     "Thanks Jamie, I'll see you there."  
     As the line clicked off, James let a moment of panic flow through his chest, but not a second longer. Francis pulled a swift U-turn that James was pretty sure was slightly illegal. They started speeding towards the airport, Francis taking all the back roads he knew so they could avoid red lights.  James found his boss under F for Fisk (it was Fisk with a childish middle finger emoji, Kyle's input, not his) and he hit the call button. The phone rang once. Twice. Fisk picked up on the third ring.   
     "Everything OK, Wesley?"   
     "Sir, did you turn on the news?" He was hoping he did, so he wouldn't have to explain the whole situation again.   
     Luckily, "yes, I did, the plane highjacking."   
     "I sent someone else to deal with Gao's request, I'm on my way to the airport now."  
     There was a pause, and James knew what was coming next, "Why?"  
     James had to hold back a sigh. Fisk had met Kyle before. Fisk knew Kyle was a pilot, but somehow it apparently wasn't important enough to him to remember that his best friend had a brother.   
     "My brother's on that plane, sir, I'm going to meet him in Iceland."   
     "But he's a passenger right? He should be fine. Gao's matter is essential if we want her continued cooperation." Fisk sounded more confused than anything, wondering why his right hand man had deviated off his task so quickly.  
     "Sir, with all due respect, I'm sure the representative can handle Gao. My brother is the only one in control of that plane, which has both terrorists and a bomb on it. I'm going to Iceland. I'll be back soon."   
     He pressed the end button without waiting for a response. It was the wrong move, and James knew he would definitely be in the doghouse when he got back, but he was going to make sure Kyle was safe and sound if it was the last thing he did, damnit. 

      The plane ride was 5 hours, but it was worth it. The private jet had been waiting for them at the airport after James had made a few calls, and not even an hour into the flight he got texts from Kyle saying he was safe and at the airport in Iceland, the police were taking his statement and he was getting Bill, the flight attendants, and the rest of the passengers to safety and where they needed to be. James sent a text back acknowledging it. James kept the news on through almost the entire flight, until they got over the story 4 and a half hours in and moved to something stupid someone else was doing that was causing a lot of trouble. When the plane landed, James was off the plane in a matter of seconds, and if anyone claimed to see him sprinting, there would be straight up denial, because James Wesley didn't sprint. It just didn't happen. Kyle had promised to keep his mouth shut as James scooped the younger Wesley into his arms and held him tight. He revelled in the feeling of knowing Kyle was alive and safe and here with him.   
     "You really alright?" James asked after they pulled back, he looked his brother over to make sure there weren't any cuts or gashes that needed attending too.   
     "Yeah, yeah I'm OK Jamie, just glad to be alive." Kyle couldn't have been more right.   
     "You know, I disobeyed my boss for you." James looked at the younger, but there was no regret in his tone.  
     "You mean the bald dude who makes you translate for him?" Kyle looked at him with his eyebrow raised. He definitely remembered Fisk, as the first time the two had met, there had been an incident with a fire extinguisher, a snake, and the Devil of Hell's Kitchen showing up at one point.   
     "Yes," James said, "that's the one."   
     "You called him though before you came, right?" Kyle looked at his older brother skeptically, and James scoffed. "Of course I did, do you have any idea how much more trouble I'd be in if I didn't?"  
     Kyle laughed, and James slung his arm around Kyle's shoulders and picked up his bag with the other hand, "Come on, let's find a hotel. I'm sure Fisk can manage for a day."


End file.
